On Top
by Yaoimelody
Summary: A fluffy/angsty drabble for Sheldon/Leonard c:


"Really, why'd you break up with Amy?" Leonard was a bit surprised at this, but only a bit so. Sheldon was who he was; a man who didn't seem to require any sort of relationship to keep moving through life… and the shorter man couldn't help but envy that. The brunet needed attention to properly function, so to say, and after his last relationship left him again he'd given up on it seemed.

Sheldon tilted his head slightly, sitting back into his spot and refused to make proper eye contact with the opposing male, "Oh you know… It wasn't really working as I wished it to, she was just too much and ignored what my say in matter was." 'Perhaps Leonard can't see through me like I feared… Good,' thought the gangly man with relief.

It grew silent once more, with the loud exception of the ignored show on the television, which only seemed to be currently on so the awkward silence could be ignored with ease. Leonard finally grabbed the chunky remote in his hand and shut off the electronic, the small noise of it clicking off seemed to echo in the apartment. The glasses-clad man turned in his usual seat and looked fully at the other, "Look, I want to know what's up with you, Shelly," earning a gapping expression from the use of the childish nickname at the moment, "You really seem to not talk to me anymore."

"That's not true," gulped Sheldon and the over-achiever stared at his clenched fists, perched lightly in his lap; yet turning white from the force of the action, "I'm just pondering… about work."

Leonard rolled his eyes and slammed the remote onto the coffee table and earned a flinch, that couldn't be controlled, from the opposing, "Uh-huh, so you just randomly stop talking to me because of work?" anger seeped from the smaller man brutally, "I wish you'd just be honest with me, Sheldon! Why is that so difficult for you?"

Abruptly the younger stood up and rushed to his room as fast as he could to get away from the dreaded yelling of disappointment. Though he shut the door gingerly behind himself and padded over to his superhero themed bedspread, flopping facedown on top of the soft cotton, fighting back scared tears. Then the genius shifted so he could sit up and placed his hands to help balance himself up on either side of his body. It was silent in the shared apartment until the creaking of some footsteps made his ears perk gently.

The knocking was in a pattern quite familiar to the lighter brunet; three knocks then sounded out, "Sheldon". As it continued twice more the said man walked towards the shut door, slowly allowing it to open to a guilt-ridden face he secretly found gorgeous no matter what. All he knew what that he needed to somehow confess his true feelings to this other man…

"I'm sorry Sheldon, I hope you-" Leonard was nearly yanked into the childish man's equally so room, feeling dizzy as he was pushed back gently to sit upon the comfy sheets of the bed he's never really touched except for "laundry day". "What?" it was clear it was confusing for the older, but Sheldon sat down by him so their legs nearly had contact.

The taller man cleared his throat delicately, and then began, "Leonard, you know we've been roommates for years and we have yet to speak of such things as feelings other than friendship. It may bother you that I have such feelings, but I assure you I won't act upon them unless-" this time Sheldon was yanked, but this time by the head so the two men's lips connected firmly. It was innocent as to be intimidating, but enough to show Leonard felt the same way. It broke slow, and the younger gaped slightly at this, "But… I thought…" unable to truly finish the thought.

"Why else would I have acted like that?" Challenged the glasses-sporting man with a victorious smile.

"Oh," was all Sheldon let out of his motor of a mouth.

It was silent for a bit, until they ended up voicing at the same time, "Now what?" Causing them both to smile gently.

Leonard was the first to dare speak up and grabbed the lithe hand of the other in the process, "Maybe we should try going out, and not tell anyone unless you want or until you feel comfortable… But you probably don't want to admit dating someone like me."

Sheldon look flabbergasted at the comment, "Leonard, how could you say that? Out of the entire group, you're the greatest choice to me. Though if the others don't think so then it's their loss."

Letting out a soft 'awe', Leonard brought their lips together, but his new boyfriend quickly pulled back at this act.

"I still need to get used to this," apologized the brunet softly, but still allowed their perfectly fitting hands to stay where they were, moving them gently, " Though I'm glad to know we're on top together."


End file.
